Providing direct current (DC) power to components in sensitive, high power instruments remains a significant challenge. Power requirements for certain components can be very high, even in compact instruments. Other co-located components may be highly sensitive to excessive levels of electromagnetic interference (EMI) from the power supply in such compact instruments.
For example, x-ray spectroscopy instruments often include x-ray sources which require high DC level inputs (e.g., 40 kV or more); and also include other co-located components (e.g., detectors) and x-ray beam paths, which can be very sensitive to power supply EMI.
What is required, therefore, is an improved, compact DC power supply, which can convert typical AC or DC power sources to 40 kV DC or more, with great stability and predictability, and with minimal EMI impact on other components (e.g., detectors).